Kagome no Kokoro
by Katsura Yuu-chan
Summary: Entre el amor, las batallas y los recuerdos... es dificil triunfar en esto.
1. Recuerdos

Hola! Lamento tanto tiempo sin escribir, es que no tuve tiempo y había olvidado la clave del fanfiction =P. Bueno, ayer estuve releyendo mis dos capitulos, y me parecieron muy absurdos, la verdad. O sea... el problema para mi no es la historia, sino como lo he narrado, ni yo misma lo entiendo mucho. Es que en ese momento estaba triste, y cuand estoy triste me estreso, por lo que no escribo como deberia ser. Asi que decidi emepzar la novela de nuevo, es la misma historia, pero diferente narracion por si acaso. Aquí va...

**Recuerdos de Kagome**

Era de madrugada, kagome aun no se haba dormido. Los recuerdos de su padre y de Katsuke le habian vuelto a la mente. ¿El por qué? No sabía la razón...

Estos le atormentaban tanto, quizo dormir y no pudo, quizo llorar y no le salieron las lagrimas, quizo pensar, pero se le nublaba la mente... una grave depresion. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, en algún momento lo logró, en algún momento, lo hizo, y se durmio hasta el amanecer.

Amaneció.

Kagome se levantó, y sólo encontró a shippo, kirara y sango en la cabaña. Al parecer Inuyasha y Miroku se habían ido a pescar.

-Kagome-chan

-Oh... Sango-chan, ¿pasa algo?

-Kagome-chan... te despertaste muy temprano, ¿tienes algo que te moleste?

-Sango... -suspiró- ¿no es cierto que la pérdida de un familiar cercano... es doloroso?

-Sí, si te refieres a Kohaku, el está...

-No, no me refiero a él. ¿Alguna vez... te hable de mi padre?

-Inuyasha... solo habla de tu madre cuando viene de tu epoca... ah, y de tu hermano Souta.

-Es que... mi padre muri+o en un accidente... nunca supimos quien lo mató... pero si sabemos como...

-...

-Al parecer estaba recogiendo frutos por las montañas, y aparecio alguien o algo, el punto es que este cayó de la montaña y el impactó fue demasiado fuerte para su cabeza.

-Kagome-chan, nunca hablaste de tu padre... ¿por qué... no nos dijiste nunca sobre él?

-Es que... es demasiado sufrimiento para el grupo, Inuyasha por Kikyo, tu por Kohaku y Miroku por su padre o por su Kazaana. Se supone que yo los tengo que ayudar a ustedes a afrontar esto, pero no debo derrumbarme solo por un accidente, es fuerte pero... no pasó en esta época, por lo que no vale en esta época.

-Pero Kagome-chan, uno no puede vivir con el dolor oculto todo el tiempo, esto te puede causar una depresion frecuente. Yo entiendo esa pérdida porque tampoco tengo ya padre ni madre, y mi hermano no es el mismo, pero no para ocultarlo.

-Sango-chan... tu nos lo tuviste que contar para darnos una razón con la perla de shikon, pero yo no tenia por qué decírselos a ustede, ¿para qué serviría? Sólo de pondrían mas débiles y eso no vale.

-Kagome... eso es difícil, pero me alegra que no haya tenido que insistir para que me puedas contar lo que te causa tanto dolor. Yo te puedo ayudar en esto, te puedo cubrir, te puedo animat y puedo hablar contigo sobre esto.

-Sabes porque te cuento esto, Inuyasha no sabe controlar esto y Miroku... buenom es que Miroku-sama no es encontraba acá. Muy aparte de eso, es que eres una muy buena amiga.

-Kagome-chan...-=)

-¿No crees que sería bueno salir a caminar un momento? Quédate con Shippo-chan, aun no se levanta y se asustará.

-De acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado, Kagome-chan

Kagome asintió y se fue.

* * *

Inuyahsa y Miroku.

Miroku: Inuyasha, creo que estos pescados son suficientes para todos ¿no crees?

Inuyasha: No seas tonto... hace tiempo que no pescamos tan bien.

Miroku: Si sigues comiendo asi, engordarás...

Inuyasha: Keh! Quien habla de gordura...

Miroku: Inuyasha... (le dio un palazo) ¿que estas insinuando, eh? n.n

Inuyasha: Maldito monje.....

De repente, inuyasha sintió que alguien por dentro le decía: ¡Ayudame! Inuyasha... , y esa voz era reconocida, la voz de Kagome. Recuerdo e imágenes de ella se le vinieron a la mente, inuyasha se quedó intacto y tuvo un mal presentimiento...

-Miroku... ¿estás seguro que las chicas no corren peligro?

-Es muy probable que no, por esa zona no son muy comúnes los youkais, y es pacífica. Aunque hay posibilidades...

-¿¡Posibilidades?! :

-Calmate, en estos tiempos ninguna zona ya es segura, jejeje... ademas, son una en un millon de posibilidades de que les pase algo. ¿Acaso crees que arriesgaría su vida?

-Keh!....-aún así... algo anda mal.

Inuyasha: Iré a ver.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada bajo un arbol, de repente una silueta muy familiar estaba cerca al lago. No, no era inuyasha, ni sango-chan, ni miroku-sama, ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿P...padre?

Bien! hasta aquí el primer capitulo, narre demasiado, pero el proximo capitulo KAGOME ESTA EN PELIGRO E INUYASHA NO LA ENCUENTRA! no se lo pierdan! ah, ¿ya vieron el final de inuyasha kanketsu-hen? Estuvo buenisimo! y hubo un BESO! *O*!

El proximo cap ya lo estoy por terminar, si tienen suerte sale listo y calientito para hoy diaa...! ^O^


	2. Capitulo 2: La silueta

Hola! Pues aquí volviendo a la historia, estoy ultra ocupada con las tareas, pero escribo una nove para relajarme… Bueno, con música inspiradora estoy aquí terminando el capitulo para ustedes. Aquí va…!

**La Silueta del Bosque**

Capitulo anterior..

-Keh!....-aún así... algo anda mal.

Inuyasha: Iré a ver.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada bajo un arbol, de repente una silueta muy familiar estaba cerca al lago. No, no era inuyasha, ni sango-chan, ni miroku-sama, ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿P...padre?

CAPITULO 2

-¿P…padre?

La silueta se movía, lanzaba flechas, al parecer era un arquero cualquiera que estaba practicando. Pero Kagome sintió ese aire familiar, y quizo acercarse a él. Se levanto del árbol, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la silueta. Mientras mas se acercaba, más dimensiones tomaba la silueta. Hasta que llegó a 5 metros de él, estaba en lo correcto…

Kagome: -tenía razón, es… mi papá-

Cuando las flechas se le acabaron, apareció un joven muy simpático detrás de él, con mas flechas en la mano y un arco también.

Kagome: (¿¡Katsuke!?)

-Katsuke, necesito mas flechas.

-Sí, sensei

El joven le paso mas flechas, kagome lo reconoció al instante, era Katsuke, el arquero que le había ofrecido su amor a cambio de dejar de buscar la Perla de Shikon, ya que consderaba que era muy peligroso para Kagome, pero kagome se negó, y Katsuke murió en una pelea tratando de protegerla. Kagome empezaba a quererlo, sufrió mucho al verlo morir.

Kagome no resistió más, y tenia ganas de acercarse a ambos y abrazarlos, pero… ¿si era una trampa de Naraku?

El sensei agarro mas flechas, sacó una, se puso en posición de ataque y al instante apuntó hacia donde Kagome estaba escondida.

Kagome: Maldición…

Sensei(PadrDKag): ¡Sal de tu escondite y dime quien eres!

El sensei lanzó una flecha, y esta rosó la mejilla de Kagome.

Kagome decidió salir, aun sabiendo del peligro que le aguardaba.

Kagome: ¡Papá! No dispares, soy yo, ¡Kagome Higurashi!

Katsuke: ¿k…Kagome…?

Sensei(pdk): Kagome…¿tú…?

Al escuchar su nombre de las palabras de su padre, kagome corrió hacia el y lo abrazó. Dejó brotar una lágrima.

Kagome:¡Papá! ¿me reconociste?

Katsuke: Kagome…-sonriente

Kagome: Katsuke-kun, Buenos días.

Sensei: Hija, te estaba esperando…

Kagome: ¿Uh? ¿En serio…?

Sensei: Acompañame, por favor.

Kagome: Sí

Katsuke: Kagome… por favor… no vayas.

Kagome: Katsuke-koun, es mi padre, estaré segura… n.n

Katsuke: Kagome-chan! No es lo que crees, el no es ya la misma persona, Naraku…

Sensei: Callate, Katsuke! –el sensei le lanzo una flecha a Katsuke, esta le clavo el estómago.

Kagome: ¡Katsuke!... ¿¡Padre, por qué hiciste esto!?

Katsuke: K..ka..kagome, corre.

Sensei: Hiija…

Kagome: ¡No! ¡No me iré! Es la primera vez que te veo a ti y a mi padre, no sé quien ni como siguen aquí, pero siempre he seguido pensando en ustedes, no podía soportar vivir más sin mi padre. Pensé en no seguir viviendo, esta mañana tuve… recuerdos. Me dolió… -sollozó- escúchame, papá… por favor….

Sensei: Es muy tarde.. para pedirme eso. Lo siento…

El sensei lanzó un rayo de energía maligna a kagome, esta cayó herida al suelo.

Katsuke: ¡Sensei! ¿no te da pena hacer todo esto?

Sensei: No tienes derecho a reclamarme, Katsuke! Tu también decidiste hacer esto! Que no te de pena!

El sensei creo un escudo de energía alrededor de Kagome y él, dejando a Katsuke afuera y sin opciones de hacer nada.

Kagome: Padre…

Sensei: Kagome, tú… nunca te atreviste a salvarme aquella vez.

Kagome: ¿A… aquella vez?

Sensei: Hija… no me digas que no lo recuerdas….

Lanzo una flecha al estomago de Kagome…

Katsuke: ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha: ¡Sango! ¿Todos están bien?

Sango: Sí, no ha pasado nada.

Inuyasha: ¿Y…y kagome?

Sango: Estaba mal… salió a caminar.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Por donde se fue?!

Sango: En dirección al lago mas cercano. ¿paso algo?

Inuyasha: No, sólo… tengo un mal presentimiento. Iré a ver.

Sango: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Maldcion… kagome donde estás? Aguanta…resiste hasta que yo llegue, por favor!

Cerca del lugar donde estaba, se escuhco un grito…

-¡KYA…!

-¿Kagome?... ¡Maldición, resiste, por favor! ¡Kagome, se fuerte!


	3. Capitulos 3 y 4

Inuyasha: Maldicion… kagome donde estás? Aguanta…resiste hasta que yo llegue, por favor!

Inuyasha paró en seco

Inuyasha: Este es el olor a sangre… ¡Es la sangre de Kagome!

"**Kagome y su padre= ¿Odio?"**

Cap3:

Inuyasha llegó al lugar donde estaba kagome y su padre, encontró a Katsuke herido fuera del campo de energía.

Inuyasha:¡Kagome!-trato de entrar al campo, pero se libero una energía que evitó que inuyasha entrara.

Kagome: ¿I… inuyasha?-kagome moribunda

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Sensei: ¡¿Quién eres tú?-le lanzó una flecha envenenada a inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡Ugh!-Inuyasha la esquivó-¡Maldito! ¿¡Tú le has hecho eso!

Kagome: Padre…por favor… él no tiene nada que ver con esto…-gritó una kagome herida y cansada.

Inuyasha:¿ Padre…?-pensó

Sensei: Kagome, ¿no entiendes? Tienes que irte de este lugar.

Kagome: ¡Ugh..!-le hizo una herida en el brazo con una cuchilla a kagome. Ella volvió a caer al suelo.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! …¡maldito!

Sensei: No te enfurezcas conmigo. No deberías estar enamorado de mi hija, considérala muerta

Inuyasha: ¡Callate!

Kagome: Padre… ¿en verdad… me quieres… matar?

Sensei:-vio la cara llena de tristeza en su hija-Kagome… ¿No entiendes mis razones, cierto?

Kagome: …no…

Sensei: No deberías saberlo ahora, con el tiempo lo entenderás, pero para ese entonces ya habré hecho mi trabajo…

Kagome: ¿A qué… te refieres, papá?

Sensei: Ven, quiero enseñarte algo

El sensei formó una bola de luz con sus manos, esta se volvió roja, de color sangre, y llamó a Kagome.

Kagome: Padre, ¿qué… es eso?

Sensei: No preguntes. Acércate

Katsuke: ¡Kagome, no vayas!

Kagome se acercó, con mucho esfuerzo, y lentamente, ignorando la advertencia de Katsuke

Puso la mano en la bola de luz, su padre le indicó que cerrará los ojos y se concentre en esa esfera, sólo en esa esfera. Kagome lo hizo.

Su padre empezó a mostrarle recuerdos, lo último que hicieron juntos antes de ser asesinado, reían, se abrazaban, era una escena muy cálida. Pero de pronto se empezó a sentir un frío, dos shinigamis se acercaban al sensei para matarlo. El sensei gritó a Kagome que se esconda, y así lo hizo ella, cuando el sensei murió, los shinigamis desaparecieron, y kagome abrazó el cuerpo de su padre llorando y gritando a un cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado.

Kagome: Papá…

Kagome empezó a llorar inconscientemente, no resistía más ese recuerdo.

Kagome: ¡Ah!-soltó la bola cayendo al suelo y lagrimeando.

Sensei: ¿Lo recuerdas, eh?-ambos estaban tristes, ninguno supo despedirse.

Kagome: Papá… -se levantó- ¿por qué…?-se abalanzó a él- ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Quiero irme contigo, papá! ¡No me dejes, por favor! –estalló en llantos.

Inuyasha: Kagome… -miraba con tristeza la escena

Katsuke: No… así Naraku cumplirá su objetivo…

Inuyasha: ¿De qué… hablas?

Katsuke: Sólo faltaba que Kagome en verdad deseara irse con él, dejando atrás lo que le retenía en la Tierra. El sensei viene del infierno, asi lo dejaron los shinigamis cuando loa sesinaron, y ahora quiere a kagome con él.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué?

Sensei: Kagome, ¿vendrás conmigo al infierno?

Kagome: ¡Sí, papá! ¡Por favor, llévame a tu lado, de nuevo!

Sensei: No te arrepientas, hija. ¡Fire no Ryu!

Con esas palabras, el sensei abrió un ovoloide que cubría a kagome y a él, este empezó a arder, Inuyasha desesperado intentó entrar al campo de energía, pero no podía.

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! ¡REACCIONA, POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR LOS RECUERDOS!

Katsuke: Kagome…

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! POR FAVOR… ¡RESISTE! ¡QUEDATE A MI LADO, YO TAMBIEN TE NECESITO! ¡KAGOME!

Kagome reaccionó con la voz de inuyasha

Kagome: ¿Inu…yasha?

Sensei: Kagome, ven conmigo.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, sal de ahí!

Kagome se soltó de los brazos de su padre, agarró una flecha de su espalda y corrió hacia el campo de energía como pudo, pues estaba herida, clavó la flecha en el campo y esta desapareció, pero al instante, el sensei como había quedado furioso, atacó a kagome con una cuchilla, pero inuyasha agarró rompió la cuchilla con la tessaiga.

Sensei: ¡Kagome, ¿por qué renunciaste al infierno? ¡Sabía que estar aquí es mas importante que estar conmigo, hija! Eres despreciable…

Kagome: -las lagrimas se asomaron nuevamente a sus ojos- ¿En verdad… me odias tanto así papá?

Sensei: Lo siento… pero ahora es distinto.

Kagome: ¿Papá, eres el mismo que yo conocía? Has cambiado, ahora… tan sólo eres un cadáver de barro sin sentimientos más que el odio.

Sensei: Creo… que sólo vive ese lado mío, perdóname… por no ser lo que esperabas cuando me viste.

Kagome: Papá… -kagome estaba cansada, y con las justas respiraba, pues el dolor se lo impedía, tenía una mano en el corte de su estómago.

Un Meidou (agujero) se abrió detrás del sensei, el sensei agarró a kagome de la mano y la jaló.

Sensei: ¡Vendrás conmigo sí o sí!

Kagome: Papá…

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! La abrazó e hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

El sensei fue absorbido completamente, el Meidou desapareció.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! -kagome estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero la voz de inuyasha la hizo reaccionar.

Kagome: Inuyasha… -entreabriendo los ojos. Decidí venir sola, no sabía que todo esto pasaría, perdóname… ¿estás herido…?...

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¡¿no has visto como estás? ¡Tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo y te preocupas por mi!

Kagome: Lo siento…de verdad-le sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

Katsuke: Sólo está durmiendo, está muy cansada después de todo esto. (Katsuke estaba herido también, pero no demasiado) Inuyasha… gracias.

Inuyasha: ¿Ah?

Katsuke: Kagome se concentró tanto en ese recuerdo que su padre casi cumple su objetivo, pero… al escuchar tu voz, de alguna manera reaccionó y recordó el por qué seguía viviendo aquí. Gracias a ti pudo recordar, gracias… inuyasha.

Inuyasha fijó su mirada en kagome, quien dormía triste, y se aferraba a su haori rojo. La cargó y regresó con ella y Katsuke a la aldea.

Inuyasha:"Kagome, lo siento… debí haber estado atento… ahora que sé bien que Naraku no descansará hasta lograr destrozarte, utilizará a tu padre para hacerte sufrir… no… no lo permitiré, kagome… es una promesa. Te protegeré"

Kagome: -gracias inuyasha…-

Cap 4

**Katsuke**

Amaneció, Kagome estaba echada sobre paja y encima una manta, ella se tapaba con el haori de inuyasha. Estaba dormida, cansada y herida por la batalla que tuvo que resistir, le dolía su cuerpo, especialmente su estómago. Inuyasha no se había dormido en toda la noche, estaba al lado de Kagome cuidándola. Temía que algo malo le pase, y mientras la miraba… recordaba cuando no pudo salvar a Kikyo, y le dolía bastante sentir que kagome también haya perdido esa batalla. La verdad es que… estaba a punto de hacerlo si inuyasha no hubiera intervenido.

Kagome: Mmm… -se empezaba a despertar

Inuyasha: Kagome…despertaste.

Kagome: -Inuyasha…- Gracias… por haber venido por mí.

Inuyasha: Kagome, yo mismo te prometí que te iba a proteger con mi vida.

Kagome trató de levantarse, pero seguía cansada. Estaba débil. Inuyasha la ayudó a levantarse. De repente entró Katsuke, se acercó a Kagome y le dijo.

Katsuke: Kagome-chan! Te encuentras mejor?

Kagome: Katsuke-kun… Sí, estoy mejor.

Katsuke: Kagome-chan, puedo hablar contigo un momento, afuera?

Kagome: Eh… Claro.

Inuyasha: ¬¬ (a katsuke)

Katsuke y Kagome salieron y se sentaron junto a un árbol, estaba amaneciendo y el clima estaba nublado.

Katsuke: Kagome-chan, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas por decirme ¿no es cierto?

Kagome: Sí, pero… no estoy segura si tengo el valor para decirlas…

Katsuke: Creo que todo esto se resume en una palabra… Naraku.

Kagome se quedó en shock y miró a Katsuke.

Katsuke: Naraku revivió el cuerpo de tu padre y la parte negativa de éste. La parte pacífica se quedó atrapada en su tumba, y por lo que es muy complicado volver a unir ambas para formar la verdadera alma. Es por eso que Naraku aprovecho y le habló mucho sobre ti a tu padre, para que recuerde, pero este solo pudo captar lo malo. En cuanto a mí… pues, me revivió completamente porque sabía que nuestras almas estaban sincronizadas perfectamente y le iba a servir de mucha ayuda. Pero sospecho de que el quizo usarme como marioneta, por lo que tendre que buscar a tu padre solo, me alejaré de ti para evitar hacerte daño, Kagome-chan.

Kagome: …

Katsuke: ¿tienes alguna cosa por decirme?...

Kagome: Katsuke-kun, ¿es posible… evitar que te use como marioneta o dividir el alma de mi padre y la tuya?

Katsuke: Creo que… es posible, pero solo para una miko con un gran poder espiritual y un grado alto.

Kagome: Ya veo… pero para que yo llegué a un grado alto, necesitaría tiempo.

Katsuke: Basta con que tenga gran poder espiritual, pero lo tendrá que saber usar.

Kagome: Uh… Katsuke-kun, yo sería capaz pero… vale, trataré de hacer lo mejor posible para poder separar tu alma con la de mi padre y evitar que te usen como marioneta.

Katsuke: Kagome-chan, creo que es mala idea por tus condiciones… estás muy herida.

Kagome: Me recuperaré pronto, además, sólo es algo de práctica, con eso bastará para lograr nuestro propósito, ¿o no?

Katsuke: Kagome-chan…

Kagome: Bueno, no se trata sólo de práctica…

Katsuke la miró, Kagome le devolvió la mirada, Katsuke se fue acercando un poco, y Kagome no sabía que hacer.

Katsuke: Kagome…-susurró

Inuyasha: ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer, mierda? –apareció inuyasha por atrás de Katsuke, pisando su cabeza. (xP)

Kagome: Inuyasha

Katsuke: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Pervertido de mierda… aprovechas para seducir a Kagome mientras hablan de algo serio, ¿eh?

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome, tu tampoco deberías coquetearle.

Kagome: ¿Eh?

Sango: Houshi-sama, ¿son tan graves las heridas de Kagome-chan?

Miroku: La verdad… Naraku la hirió mas por dentro que físicamente, así que por ambas partes son graves, me temo que tendremos que ir en búsqueda del padre de kagome mientras ella se recupera, no nos podemos quedar con las manos vacías.

Sango: Ya veo, pero sería muy peligroso ir solo nosotros, si lo encontramos, ¿Qué le diríamos?

Miroku: Tratar de arreglar esto, y mediante él, encontrar a Naraku, por eso, cuando lo encontremos lucharemos contra él, Naraku vendrá.

Sango: …sí

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo así? Kagome está muy débil para hacer todo esa cosa.

Katsuke: Lo mismo digo.

Kagome: Pero, Inuyasha, se trata sobre mi padre y el alma de Katsuke, el nos puede ayudar mucho en esto, y yo quiero que el alma de mi padre descanse en paz, nada más. Si lo ves desde un punto de vista, no es tan peligroso, además… ya casi me siento mejor-sonriendo

Inuyasha: Kagome, no irás.-respondió al instante y secamente.

Kagome: Inuyasha…-suplicandole

Katsuke: Inuyasha está en lo cierto, kagome no puedes ir- dándole razón a inuyasha

Kagome se limitó a verlos directamente, bajó la vista y suspiró

Nota del Autor: Chics, se muy bien que en mi fan fic Kagome se ve como un personaje frío y triste… pero es sólo por el momento, ¡¿ok? Obviamente todos tendrán el mismo carácter y los mismos ataques de siempre. (Exceptuando a los personajes agregados y que no son reales en el anime/manga original. Esperen con paciencia el siguiente cap. ¡Sayonara!


End file.
